


A Relaxing Hike

by da_hybr1d



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Aragog is tired, he wants to take a hike away from the tarkatan camp to calm himself down... and Kara joins him. Best friends in dire need of time to themselves.





	A Relaxing Hike

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent is an asshole. Literally all you need to know: He hates aragog cause Kara has a massive crush on him and he boasts all the time to show he is better than aragog in many things, which he is. But Kara prefers Aragog, Aragog has a sweeter heart and is more humble.
> 
> He is a bully to Aragog and Kara doesn't like it all but Vincent keeps trying.

"She is so ungrateful..."

Aragog is always giving his all when Mileena trains him, but it's just never enough, never perfect. He gets frustrated every time she shrugs off his hard work and pushes him into another session. It always ends with a spar, anything goes. He can't beat her, but he has managed to give a hell of a fight. Even then, he doesn't understand why she doesn't even show a single hint of pride to his hard work. Even then, he isn't in the clear with his frustrations.

It seems every day as well that Vincent finds something new to humiliate Aragog with. He was shorter than most males, Aragog can see that. Last time he checked he was approximately 5 feet 10. But why does he have to poke at it? Vincent annoyed him with this constant fixture of him being 6 foot 3. Aragog doesn't have blades, well yea, he isn't fully tarkatan, he is a hybrid like his mother. But why does he have to annoy him with that? Doesn't Vincent realize how much trouble he would be if Mileena heard that?

He always has to be shoving him, and he managed to get away, gritting his teeth as he balls his fists with anger. Aragog wished he could just wish his anger away but he just can't, and has to learn to deal with it. He just wished he was stronger to deal with it. Maybe that's what Mileena has been trying to instill within him? He isn't strong enough, not yet. Mileena just wants him to be stronger for when things go really bad. Aragog lets out a long sigh as he looks up to the blue sky beyond the woods.

"Aragog, you seem troubled." A familiar voice rang. Aragog whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, making him smile as he saw Kara walking up to him.

"Nah, I just got a lot in my head." He replied, scratching the back of his head with a soft chuckle. "What're you doing here? Why aren't you with Drako?"

"Drako went out hunting, I thought he told you that. As for me? I was at our swing set. Just having fun recollecting some old memories." 

That swingset held a lot of memories for Kara, Aragog, and Drako. Aragog remembers the day that Mileena finished building it, how fast he ran to get on the swing for her to push him, the feeling of becoming the pendulum was a type of fun he couldn't explain. It reminds him how innocent they used to be, and how much fun the world was back the. Kara remembers the first time Aragog pushed her on that swing, when she jumped up as high as she could making a competition between the three to see he could get further. How much they trained for it. Drako remembering the dumb fun it was to swing in awkward positions. the feeling of losing your grip and flying off. It always made him laugh. The swing is still there, and they use it mostly to catch up, hang around. Kara usually finding aragog asleep atop the branch holding the swing. 

"Old memories... yet I remember them like the back of my hand." Aragog commented as he looked at the back of his hand and gave a shocked look "Hey that's new."

Kara rolled her eyes as a giggle escaped her lips. "Uh huh, very funny." She gently pushed him, making aragog laugh, a soft sigh escaping him. 

A silence emanated between them as they stood by, until Aragog broke their silence: "I was going to take a walk through the forest... calm my mind..."

"Oh, okay!" 

Silence.

"Um... you wanna come?"

"Yes." 

Kara didn't even hesitate, and frankly it warmed her heart. He wanted to calm his mind but was willing to spend the time with her? It makes her stomach flutter to think that she has a huge impact on him. She follows him, staying by his side the entire time.

though the silence persisted, and Kara could see Aragog was bothered.

"Is it the whole deal with Mileena again?"

Aragog sighs with a soft chuckle. "Is it that obvious?"

"At least one a week you vent about it."

It was true. He just hated how it felt. "I guess you're right."

"Common Aragog, you know she is proud."

"Yea, I know but... its just hard with her."

"You think it's hard with her? Try it with my dad."

"No i think Baraka will kill me."

Kara laughs and nods. "Yea... he is tough. But I think you can take him on."

"Oh no, Kara there is no way I can take on a warrior like your father."

"Please, Mileena trains you hard, you can definitely fight him."

"I can fight him, I wont win."

"You don't know that"

"Kara do you want me to die?"

"No"

"Then what the fuck are you saying?"

"Fucking stop bitching and realize just how much of a strong mother fucker you are."

"Strong? i'll show you strong!"

Kara yelped as she felt herself lifted in the air by Aragog... with one arm?!!!!! How long has it been?! The last time Aragog carried her he used both his arms! She remembers when he struggled at first, it was funny to see him try his best, as his face got as red as his hair only to make her laugh hard the entire time. But now aragog carried her with ease! It flattered her and surprised her.

"Holy shit just how strong did you get?!"

"Lets just say training with Mileena pays off."

"thank you!"

Kara laugh, glad her point finally got through. Aragog groans as he lets her go, shaking his head in disbelief. She played him easily. He should know better, but yet he laughs with her. 

"Damn you."

"I only do what I do best."

"Please don't mind fuck me."

"It's the only kind of fuck I do right now."

"Oh gods."

Kara shoves Aragog as she giggles, however her giggling stops when she sees a new cut on the nape of his neck. that wasn't a sai, it was tarkatan blade.

"Vincent was at it again?"

Aragog sighs, a disappointed sigh. How could a man be so disgruntled and deadset on ruining another man's life?

"Yea... today it was "sword play" with tree branches until he whipped out his blades."

"So... he cheated?"

"yea. but even then I'm no good with swords. I'm all about sais."

"Is that the only wound?" Kara feels the fresh wound, amazingly there is no blood, but the cut is still there nonetheless.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that's thanks to the fact that I reacted fast."

"What did you do?"

"I just... shoved him away after the first cut and ran away into the woods until i lost him."

"He has no respect I swear."

"Respect? He has no dignity. All he cares about is looking fresh amongst everyone else."

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "If that's the definition of fresh then count the fuck out."

"I'd rather be a spoiled chunk of flesh than that."

"Vincent is like rotten lizard, an easy catch but good luck swallowing him after getting a taste."

Aragog gestured as he was about to throw up. "Oh gods, he is like a cat who wont eat his food simply cause he doesn't want _it_."

"I got one better, Vincent is like the osh tekk: thinks he has total control but no one really gives a fuck about what he says."

Aragog couldn't help but laugh. This thread of conversation of going back and forth only making his dark day turn brighter and brighter as they throw back and forth the insults they thought of. Vincent tried to bring Aragog down on a daily basis, but all he does is make Kara and Aragog get closer with each other.

Laughter filled the forest, making what usually is a silent desolated place into a joy filled paradise for the both of them. 

And kara had an idea: a really childish game but it was alway fun.

"Tag." She says as she touches him and runs. 

"Oh hell no get back here." Aragog chases, following Kara as she makes tight turns and dodges Aragog as he reaches and fails to touch her.

"You gotta do better than that!"

"Hey it ain't my fault you're so slim like that!"

"Too bad!" She teased as she kept the chase. And a good chase until she felt his hand brush against her hip.

"HAH! YOU'RE IT!" Aragog exclaimed as now he ran away, using trees to make even tighter turns than what kara did. 

"HEY NO FAIR! YOU'RE TRAINED FOR THAT NOT ME!"

"I QUOTE: TOO BAD!"

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

Aragog was faster than Kara, but the uneven ground and his already tired body was giving out as Kara got closer by the second. though he would last as long as he could just to keep the game going.

Aragog remembers this game, how many times he played it with Kara and Drako when they were younger. How Kara always teased Aragog by tagging him, and how he would tag Drako as a result. Sometimes Drako couldn't arrive so it was just Aragog chasing after Kara. All the fun he had while chasing his childhood friend. Yet somehow it feels like nothing changed between them, as if their love has remained and it will never go away.

Kara finally tackled him to the ground, both laughing ecstatically as Aragog rolled onto his back, crawling up to a tree and leaning on it. Kara joined him, sitting in front of him and leaning on him, resting and filling the silence with even more laughter, more joy. If the trees could smile, they'd grin wide enough to bring peace. 

Aragog wrapped his arms around her, making Kara rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she giggled with joy, her hands resting on her knees, letting out soft sighs as he laughter started to come to a stop.

"Gods... I hope nothing ever changes this." Aragog said as their laughter died down, now both looking up at the clouds and the now orange sky. Sunset, it was time they headed back. 

"We should get going before Mileena starts screaming in fear." Kara said as she sighed happily, sitting up. 

Aragog remained lying down for a bit before sitting up himself and seeing a red anemone flower. He loved it, and looked up at Kara was was waiting for him. "Hold on a minute."

Aragog picked himself up from the ground and walked towards the flower, crouching and feeling it, the petals softness soothing his fingers as he smiles brightly. He grabbed his knife and cut the stem of the flower, walking towards Kara.

Kara looked at him in confusion, until her eyes widened as she felt the flower put up in her ear. "It just reminds me of you. I love it. And it looks great on you." Aragog explained with a shy smile as he pulled his arms back, looking at Kara with the flower now on her. 

Kara blushed as she giggled. "You're so such a dork... but thank you so much."

Aragog chuckles softly as he nods, happy to see Kara happy with the little gift he gave her. Anytime Kara was happy, Aragog was happy. It let him know everything was fine, that everything would be all right. 

"Okay... lets go back." Aragog said, Kara nodding and both heading back.

However, Kara wanted to try something. Something she has never done before, but has always tried. First reaching with her pinky, to his pinky. She always feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she reaches, getting more intense the closer she reached. She usually pulls back before making contact, but accidentally touched his hand when reaching. Kara held back a squeak when she felt his hand.

Aragog felt her hand, and thought she was falling behind, so he chuckles softly and grabs hold of her hand, their fingers intertwining. "Common Kara. Let's not get lost."

Kara internally screamed, her heart racing as she felt the coldness of his hands and the strength of his grip. The butterflies in her stomach making her feel as if she was floating. Luckily Aragog didn't look at her, otherwise he would see her massive blush. Her grip tightened as she took a deep breath to calm down.

As soon as she caught sight of the camp she let go. "Here we are...."

"Lets go find Drako." Aragog smiled as he lead his way to the swing set.

"Yea..." A moment she would never forget, feeling the flower on her ear with a long sigh. Ecstasy filling her heart as she looked down at her hand. "This is the best day of my life..." She said softly to herself as she followed. Nothing but happiness filled in her eyes for everyone to see.


End file.
